Roll the Dice
by Debbie-Obsession
Summary: H2O Just Add Water “She dumped him, she ended it, it was over. Still, no matter how many times Cleo told that to herself, she kept wondering why she felt the need to brutally murder Charlotte when she attached herself to Lewis like a red-haired leech”


Roll the dice

Pre-text:  
Basically, this is some fan fiction about the increasingly popular Australian TV show, H2O; Just add water and the couple, Cleo and Lewis. To understand it, the idea is that three girls living near the Gold Coast accidentally became stranded at the hostile Mako island where they acquired the ability to turn into mermaids 10 seconds after touching water, as well as unique control over water. This isn't set around any episode and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't fit into the storyline anyway, it's not AU, just sort of floating around their plot but not like in orbit (Oh dear that's a really sad analogy!). Anyways, just note that Charlotte isn't a mermaid yet and Ash is still working at the stables This is my first fiction writing on here so please R+R because it would quite literally make my day! And, best rule ever; Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own (want to own maybe!) H2O, any characters or anything to do with it. I'm just another one of those sad, loveable people that sit and write fan fiction. You've gotta love fan fiction.

Chapter 1; Fishing rods

'_How do you miss something when it's right there?'_

There was but two days until the 14th of February, and as Rikki and Emma sat in the Juicenet Café sipping smoothies, they could practically taste the tension in the air. Rikki looked suspiciously happy; she had curled her messy blonde hair and was wearing it down with her fringe pushed slightly to the side. Emma noticed a hint of lip-gloss too. Emma stared at her friend cautiously as Rikki took another sip from her juice. "Ok Rikki, something's up!" Emma laughed warily.

"What makes you say that?" A grinning Rikki exclaimed dramatically. She leaned back into the comfortable seats of the café and took a deep breath.

"Well, you're hair looks extra girly and you haven't complained that I swapped your regular juice to my carrot and ginger blend," Emma pointed out. Rikki was the tomboy of the three girls, the rebel. Emma, being the health freak as she was an ex swim champion, always drunk blends of fruit in what Rikki described as hell like concoctions. Nevertheless, today, Rikki sat before Emma looking, pretty and, well, nice. Emma paused and eyed her friend more closely, "Rikki!" She burst out laughing, "Have you painted your nails PINK?" Emma nearly fell off her seat with pure hysterics. A slightly confused Rikki could only look at the girl opposite, as her face got redder by the second.

"You done laughing?" Rikki interrupted waving her hand in front of Emma's face.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so!" Emma straightened her self out, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ears and taking a deep breath, "Now seriously Rikki, what is going on?"

"Can't I be girly too?" Rikki protested flattening her tight pink top.

"Oh, I'm sorry, who are you and what did you do with Rikki Chadwick?" Was the reply from Emma as Rikki applied more lip-gloss to her already shimmering lips.

"You know, I think my old look was too hard on the eyes for some people." A blushing Rikki concluded.

"People, what people..." Emma began, but quickly realised the reason, "Zane you mean." Emma knew that Rikki had been dating Zane for a while but they were not seeing each other much now because he had moved schools.

"No, no, why do you say that," Rikki fiddled nervously with a strand of her hair.

"Give up already," Emma just wanted Rikki to admit that though she was tough, she had a soft spot for Zane.

"Ok, fine, yes I'm doing this for Zane, Happy?" Rikki flicked her eyes nervously from Emma to the table as she waited for her friends answer. She wanted to make an effort; after all, it was nearly Valentines Day.

"Over the moon." Emma nodded contently.

"I got him, um, some chocolates for Valentines Day," Rikki quietly added.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute Rikki," Emma beamed, "You know, I might send a card to Ash." Rikki noticed the colour in Emma's cheeks rise as she mentioned her crush. Emma totally adored Ash; she hadn't known him for that long, they had met when her brother, Eliot had wanted horse riding lessons. At first, he made her mad what with his cool attitude but she soon realised he was more than that. Lately, she hadn't seen him as it still worried her that she would accidentally expose her secret; Emma doubted he'd take to kindly to her going all mermaid on him out of the blue.

"You should Em, you know he likes you," Rikki liked seeing the usually overworked Emma when she was excited about something. Just as the girls were getting all hyped up about Valentines Day, Lewis landed next to Rikki with a face like thunder.

"My brother just sat on my fishing rod, what the hell was he doing?" an infuriated Lewis ranted, his mop of messy blonde hair waving around almost as if enraged itself. He loved fishing, and he was a hundred percent sure that it was impossible to fish well with a fishing rod snapped in half. How could he survive, his parents made it clear that they weren't supplying any money. Lewis once pondered asking Cleo for her fathers spare, but he concluded that would be too uncomfortable.

"Oh nice to see you as well, Lewis," Rikki sarcastically added.

"Sorry guys," Lewis paused his rant to greet the girls, before continuing waving his hands about in the air, "I mean it's big enough, how can you not see a giant fishing rod?"

"Alright Lewis, calm yourself," Emma tried to sort out the situation and failed. She was soon bored with Lewis's seemingly petty issues and started talking about Ash to Rikki again, "So anyway, Ash was talking to me yesterday, saying how he misses seeing me around the stables; how sweet is that," Emma gushed, her blue eyes sparkling like Rikkis' lips.  
"Very sweet indeed, he definitely has a crush on you Em," Rikki only fuelled Emma's ego as she began to natter on ever faster about the amazing Ash.

"Is there any chance she has an off button?" Lewis moaned to Rikki, doing a double take at her girly image, but saying nothing.

"No, she's on full Ash appreciation mode," Rikki sighed, resting her head on her hands, before pausing to check her nails were still perfect.

"I think it was when we first met, I got like a crush on him, but then as time went by it became more, you know?" Emma tried to get her friends involved in her enthralling conversation.

"Tell me about it" Lewis muttered under his breath, none of the girls fully noticed his contribution. After a further six minutes, Emma took a break from reciting her essay on how great Ash was and gave a massive grin.

"Listen Em, that's great about Ash, but my brother, just sat on my fishing rod. Do any of you care?" Lewis was desperately trying to drum up some sympathy, and failing, "No offence but he must be blind, how do you miss something when it's right there?" Lewis struggled to keep their wondering attention.

"Cleo's here!" Emma shot up out of her seat suddenly and whisked her brunette friend over to sit with her. Lewis became very interested in his shoes, his last sentence repeating over in his head as he watched Cleo approach him.

What to expect in the next chapter

Lewis' shoes/ Small voices in my head:

"The only person showing interest in her was Nate; she wasn't going to stoop that low was she?" Cleo begins to feel left out, after all, she is quite alone; Emma has Ash, Rikki has Zane and Lewis has Charlotte. They say the truth is best, but people forget that the truth hurts.  
R & R! Plus keep a watchful eye on this story, it can only get better!


End file.
